justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Gutterson
Deputy Marshall Tim Gutterson is another member of the Lexington US Marshal Task Force and the team's sniper. He's also a former Army Ranger—a sniper—and a crack-shot. He is portrayed by starring cast member Jacob Pitts. Biography Not much is known about Tim's earlier life except what has been given to the audience throughout the course of Seasons 1 and 2. Prior to becoming a Deputy US Marshal, Tim was a US Army Ranger. A highly trained sniper, Tim served a tour in Afghanistan and had claimed a few high profile targets during his tour. Sometime after his tour, Tim would join the US Marshal Service and become a Deputy US Marshal. Prior to the arrival of Raylan, Tim was the Task Force's newest member having been assigned to Lexington for the past 9 months. Being an Army Ranger trained sniper, Tim is an excellent marksman in all types of firearms. Though nowhere near the skill of Raylan's quick-draw, Tim exceeds Raylan in marksmanship. It was revealed by Art, that Tim suffers from PTSD, might be an alcoholic and is a "keg waiting to explode." Season 1 We are first introduced to Tim during the midst of the pilot episode Fire in the Hole. During the course of this episode, Tim personally questioned Ava Crowder after her arrest of shooting her husband, and when the task force was being ambushed by Boyd Crowder's two cronies he personally wounded both of them with his sniper rifle. Tim is next seen in the episode Riverbrook, in which the task force is hunting for an escaped fugitive by the name of Douglas Cooper. While staking out Cooper's ex-wife, it gives Raylan time to better connect with Tim in which he learns about Tim's background as an Army Ranger sniper. Later in the episode, Tim pulls out his sniper rifle, and takes out Cooper's accomplice after he attempts to kill Raylan. Tim is next seen in Fixer, in which he hands Raylan custody of one of the task force's confidential informant's by the name of Arnold Pinter, who had been Tim's snitch for the last 9 months. He also assists in the arrest and apprehension of a fugitive early in the episode. Later on at the office Tim identifies Curtis Mims from Raylan's description of him, providing information about him. Tim does not appear again until the episode The Collection, in which he is present in the conference room during the meeting about Owen Carnes's death. Tim later interrogates an art dealer suspected of selling forged Hitler paintings to Carnes. He is also present at the arrest of Greg Davis. Tim is next seen in Blowback, in which he helps assist Raylan to peacefully resolve a hostage situation by running to a local chicken joint, and bringing back fried chicken. In The Hammer, Tim is seen briefly giving Raylan information concerning Federal Judge Mike Reardon's past cases, while trying to find the one responsible for the judge's assassination attempt. He is next seen in Veterans, first accompanying the task force in raiding Boyd Crowder's "church" campground and later during the interviews with the "sheep". Tim is next seen helping Raylan and Art enter the VFW, after they are denied entry for not being military veterans. Later in the episode he is seen with the task force raiding Boyd's "church" campground again. During Fathers and Sons Tim is present in the van while Arlo Givens is being wired up for his meeting with Bo Crowder and asks Arlo what he is planning to say to Bo. Season 2 In season 2, Tim is first seen in The Moonshine War being the witness to Raylan relinquishing his firearm, as standard procedure for all police officers involved shootings resulting in the death of a suspect. Tim is next seen in The Life Inside, with Raylan accompanying him, transporting a pregnant female prisoner, Jamie Berglund, to her scheduled doctor's appointment. However, after they get hoodwinked by two armed thugs who take Jamie, both Tim and Raylan try to find the missing pregnant fugitive. They finally get a break in the case, which leads them to a prison guard Glenn Cosgrove. Cosgrove then leads the two to the house in which Jamie is being held. Both Tim and Raylan corner Jamie and the last remaining thug, Jess Timmons, and Timmons threatens to kill Jamie's unborn child. After Raylan's warning about a single shot placed at a spot that can kill Timmons without endangering Jamie or the child called the apricot falls on deaf ears, Tim takes the shot and kills Timmons. Tim is next seen in Blaze of Glory, first at a concert in which both Raylan and Winona are in attendance, and next with Raylan at Art's office receiving the news from the prosecutor's office that the killing of Jess Timmons was justified. In For Blood or Money Tim helps Rachel and Art bring Rayal up to speed on the situation with Rachel's brother-in-law Clinton Moss having run away from his half-way house. When the marshals arrive at the restaurant where Clinton is waiting Tim is first through the door, though he clearly looks to Rachel and follows her directions not to shoot Clinton in the stand-off that follows. Tim quickly re-holsters his hand-gun and handcuffs Clinton once Rachel has convinced him to surrender. Near the end of the episode Tim shares drinks with Rachel, Raylan and Art in Art's office while Rachel talks about her childhood; he references Raylan's shooting of his father Arlo in the season 1 finale Bulletville jokingly lamenting that his father died before he got back from basic training with "skills and a loaded weapon". In Blaze of Glory Tim is present in the conference room during the interview with Jenny Reasoner the wife of the fugitive bank robber Frank Reasoner. He later assists Rachel in interviewing Winona, and during the course of the interview Tim complains about the fact that the Secret Service requires that every bill that goes into evidence is scanned because of the Treasure department's obsession with North Korean counterfeiter $100-bills. Tim tries to enter the locker room while Raylan is talking to Winona about her stealing the $100-bill from the evidence locker. When Raylan slams the door in his face he tells Raylan that Art is looking for him since Reasoner is trying to get in touch with his wife. Tim helps set up Art's office to look like the break room at Mrs Reasoner's work, and listens in while Art talks to Frank Reasoner. When Frank tells them where he will be Tim immediately gets up and is seen in the locker room getting his sniper rifle. Art asks if he has a spot picked out and warns Tim to be ready for Reasoner wanting to go out in "a blaze of glory". In Save My Love, Tim and the rest of the task force helps assist the FBI when the fake $100 bill Winona took in the previous episode was not placed back into evidence. Season 3 Tim is first seen at the beginning of the Season 3 premiere The Gunfighter. Tim tells Raylan about Fletcher Nix, and how he murdered Delmar Coats and a pizza delivery guy that was held hostage. Tim then tells him that Fletcher Nix worked as a security installer for Wynn Duffy, and Tim, after a lot of coaxing, manages to get Raylan to tag along and help him (despite the fact that Raylan was on light duty and was not supposed to be out with the Marshals.) Soon after meeting Robert Quarles, Raylan manages to persuade Tim to look into Robert Quarles and find all the leads he can, much to Tim's displeasure over his constant favors. Thanks to Tim, Raylan is able to locate the closest person to Quarles currently in Kentucky, being Sammy Tonin. Season 4 In Where's Waldo?, Tim accompanies Art and Raylan on their stakeout of the Truth residence. Tim gave Art and Raylan information about the Truth family, and was originally supposed to accompany Raylan only to the stakeout but Art decided to tag along. During this scene, he remains suspicious of Art's real intention like Raylan. At the stakeout, Tim provides sacrcastic remarks on Raylan's unaccaptable behavior at work, though he asserts that he doesn't want to pick any sides in their arguement. Their bantering is interupted at the sight of Milo Truth as they chased him to the Truth's property. As the U.S Marshals and the Truths draw out their guns, Tim recognizes Judd Truth from the open file he memorized before, in which he seems unaffected by Judd's threats. He is seen glaring at Judd Truth once more when he is smoking pot in front of him and draws out his gun quickly at Milo Truth, seeing him pointing a gun at Raylan and Art. In this episode, Art mentions about the possibility of Tim Gutterson as an alcoholic and have PTSD, which could be connected with scenes of him at VFW in Veterans where he arrived drunk and disgruntled. In Truth and Consequences Tim and Raylan go to see Drew Thompson's widow Eve Munro; when interviewing Eve, Tim is also seen facing the window and looking out a few times, only to reveal that he is actually watching a possible abducter. Like Raylan and Art, Tim also dislikes the FBI's, constantly finding ways to rebuff them. At the end of the episode, Raylan and Tim come to Eve's rescue before she is killed by her abducter, Mason Goins. In "Kin", Raylan calls him for assistance before going into the hills of Harlan County to look for Drew Thompson. Colton Rhodes shows up and the two men share their military experience before Raylan returns. In "Foot Chase", Tim visits the Veteran's office after being texted by a friend and fellow veteran named Mark. The man used to be a junkie, but says that he owes a debt to a Drug Dealer, and wants Tim to accompany him. At the Drug Dealer's house, Tim learns that Mark had lied and ripped the man off out of $800 and bottles of Oxy. Tim helps resolve the issue between the two men. In "Money Trap", Tim briefly appears at the Marshal's office, wishing Nelson Dunlop a happy birthday when he goes to talk to Art. In "Outlaw", Tim uses football terminology to tell Raylan that he will still get to close the Drew Thompson case when he argues against having days off. In "The Hatchet Tour", Tim learns about the death of his friend Mark, and becomes suspicious of Colt. Tim watches outside of Johnny's bar as Colt gets high before leaving. Tim follows him to the church where he intervenes when Colt is strangling Cassie St. Cyr while questioning her about Ellen May. Boyd soon shows up and orders Colt to put the gun down, and Tim lets everyone go. Tim later drives Cassie home and gives her his card in case Boyd or Colt show back up again. Cassie tells Tim "it's been a while since anyone’s shown me any kindness." Relationships *Raylan Givens: Tim and Raylan's relationship is of professional camaraderie. Though Raylan never served in the military, Tim has great respect for Raylan due to his skills in the quick-draw and as a gunfighter. More importantly, like Tim, Raylan understands what it means to take someone's life up close and personal. Despite the fact that Raylan's lack of obeying authority has placed him at odds with Tim's military values, Tim understands that when Raylan needs to do something, its best not to get in his way. *Rachel Brooks: Coworker, Deputy US Marshal *Art Mullen: Calls him "Boss" Though Tim respects Art's authority as the Chief deputy, Art also acts as a father figure to him, as he is concerned with his drinking habits and appears to be aware that Tim might have more problems than meets the eye. Art also shows admiration of Tim's skills as a sniper and puts him on the front line of a mission, knowing he is skilled and experienced. *Mark: Old friend, fellow war veteran Memorable Quotes *"Evenin soldier... Uh I didn't bring my cape - I hope this will suffice." *"Oh great maybe he can buy me a drink." *"I don't remember much from health class but I do remember that and what untreated venereal diseases look like." (said while pointing at Jamie Berglund's pregnant stomach) *"I can’t carry a tune. I don’t know how to shoot a basketball and my handwriting is uh, barely legible. But I don’t miss." *"At least you got to shoot your father. Mine had the nerve to die before I got back from Basic with skills and a loaded weapon." *"I'm here to protect you, not help you shop." *“You want me to kill ‘em or wing ‘em?” *"I’m officially requisitioning this chicken. If this doesn’t pay for it, send an invoice to the courthouse." *"I love this shit...this shit gets me hard." *"I'm not playin, I'm an idiot. You can ask anybody around here." *"I'm working with an Eighth grader." *"He does something stupid every day, can you be a little more specific?" *"Hey, Boyd Crowder's ride." (To Colton Rhodes in "Foot Chase") Appearances Image Gallery Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Starring Characters